Gone
by DragonLadie
Summary: This is a sad one. You may need one of Monk's wipes.


Title: Gone  
Author: DragonLady  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, a fact which, I'm sure, comes as a great comfort to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gone  
  
  
How can I help you to say goodbye?  
It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
How can I help you to say goodbye? – Patty Loveless  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Benjy, go get Mr. Monk a glass of water please." Adrian shifted his feet uncomfortably, then pulled on his collar. "Sharona." Sharona glanced up briefly, then returned her gaze to her son, who sat with his back turned, looking absently out the window. "Benjy, Ben, ahh God, forget it." Grumbling, she stood to get the glass of water herself. "Sharona?" She spoke over Adrian, ignorant of his address to her. "You know, I don't know if he hears me and just ignores me, or if he gets so locked into his own world that he doesn't hear anything. Maybe you could talk to him, he seems to listen to you." Adrian raised his hands helplessly, then dropped them back to his side, not sure what to say.  
  
"Here you go." Adrian accepted the glass absently, watching as Sharona slowly lowered herself back to the couch. "Boy, I musta' slept wrong or something, my back is killing me." Adrian looked down into his glass, a single tear slipping down his cheek. "Sharona, we- I, have to make a decision. I have until three to give them my recommendations." Sharona looked at Adrian blankly. "What recommendations?" Her gaze returned to Benjy, who had begun wandering about the room. "Hey, Benjy, you wanna go out and play? Mr. Monk and I need to talk, ok sweetie?" Benjy continued to ignore her as he wandered about aimlessly. Sharona's face twisted in concern. "God, I just wish I knew what was wrong with him." Adrian fumbled the glass, setting it quickly on the table without taking a drink. "Sharona, this is important. I- I don't know what to say. Please, I need you to tell me what to do!" Sharona's eyes grew concerned again, this time for her boss. "Adrian, come on, what's wrong?" Adrian paced, then sat quickly, pulling at the arms of the chair for a moment before jerking to his feet to begin pacing again. "Adrian, Adrian sit, you're driving me crazy!" Instant fear lit Adrian's eyes, and he forcing himself to sit again. However, he was unable to prevent himself from twitching. Sharona studied him a moment. "Adrian, please, just tell me what's bothering you." Adrian slowly lifted his eyes, all the life in them drained away. "Sharona, we talked about this. I told you about it yesterday, don't you remember?" His hands clenched on the arms of the chair, his eyes begged her for a response. Sharona looked confused for a moment, then her eyes widened. "No-no, no, no-"  
  
"Sharona, yes, it's true, please-" Sharona lurched to her feet, holding on to the arm of the couch for support. Tears ran down her face in streams. "No! Dammit Adrian, it's not true!" She cried brokenly. Her knees suddenly gave out, and Adrian jumped to catch her as she slumped against the couch. Her sobs shook them both as he clutched her against his chest. Slowly, the tears ceased. Sharona breathed unevenly for a moment, then pulled herself from Adrian's arms as she stumbled upright. Adrian stood as well, watching as Sharona's shoulders straightened. "Sharona, what do I tell them?" Sharona sighed, turning awkwardly before sagging onto the couch again. She opened her mouth to respond, them suddenly shifted her gaze beyond Adrian's shoulder. "Benjy, hey, what have I told you about eating ice-cream before dinner?"   
  
Adrian's shoulders drooped. A ragged breath tore from his lungs. Shakily, he sat down next to Sharona on the couch. Slowly, he reached out and pulled her head to his chest, mindful of the bandages still wrapped around most of her body. Slowly, he lowered his face and gently kissed the top of her head. Only a few strands of her once full head of curly hair remained on her scarred scalp. Sharona hummed quietly, unaware of Adrian's cautious caress. After a moment, Adrian stood, catching her attention with a hand on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Sharona smiled. "Yeah." Nodding, Adrian turned and left the room, his shoulders stiff. As soon as the door shut behind him, he broke down, sobbing as he slid to the ground. Dr. Kroger was there in an instant. The sight of Adrian gave him all the answers he needed. "She still sees him, doesn't she?" Adrian clenched his teeth, nodding sharply. Dr. Kroger sighed, bowing his head in sorrow. "I was hoping, once she recovered from the accident-" His words trailed away. "Benjy was a good kid."  
  
"The b-best." Said Adrian through chattering teeth. Seeing his rapidly deteriorating condition, Kroger called over Captain Stottlemeyer, who grabbed Adrian under his arms and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, let's get you to the car." Adrian didn't resist as the two men led him to the waiting vehicle. Just before he opened the car door, he glanced back. There, in the hospital window, Sharona was gazing down at him. Her face was serene. Then, her head tuned to the side. She smiled at someone, then nodded her head. Her face turned back to Adrian. He managed to make out the single word she spoke. He forced a smile in return, saying back the single word she had spoken to him. "Goodbye."  
  
Dropping into the car, Adrian's smile faded in sorrow. His two companions joined him in the vehicle. Without a word, they buckled up. Adrian was unaware of the worried gazes that regarded him momentarily before returning to look out the windshield again. A gentle rain marred Adrian's final view of the hospital. A tear rolled down his face as he spoke one more time. "Goodbye." Then they departed. The last thing Adrian saw through the haze of falling mist, was Sharona, watching them as they pulled out of sight, her absent smile fixed forever on her face.   
  
Overhead, the clouds blotted out the sun.  
  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
